


Siren Song

by magicianlogician12



Series: You, Me, and the Sea [12]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianlogician12/pseuds/magicianlogician12
Summary: The sea sings a song that not everyone can hear. Miri and Jaina briefly leave their responsibilities to let its melody soothe them.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Original Female Character(s)
Series: You, Me, and the Sea [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832245
Kudos: 1





	Siren Song

The sea sings a song that not everyone can hear.

Miri has come to learn its cadences and staccato beats over her thousand years on its foamy crests, has learned when it spits with as much vehemency as a flame and when it sits as dark and tranquil as the midnight sky, and the dangers and opportunity in both. She can’t sing its song back to it, not like the tidesages she’s met can, but she can hear it, and it leaves an ache in her chest where she sits upon a rock overlooking the open sea outside of Tiragarde Sound.

The loss of the _Tide_ leaves a bitter, half-healed wound in the very core of her being, as if something vital has been amputated and poorly bandaged. A thousand years upon its decks, a thousand years upon the sea, and only a week on solid land leaves her reeling more than she expected it would. She’s spent longer than that on shore leaves before, even in her more recent months sailing for the Alliance.

It’s the feeling of being trapped, she decides. The knowledge that she cannot leave, even if only for a few hours, aboard the only home she’s ever truly known.

Out here, by the beaches, she can soothe some of the ache and intensify it at the same time, so close to the sea and not close enough. The tide begins to rise, but Miri’s measured its heights and knows well enough that her vantage point is safe for now.

Unfolding her legs from underneath her, Miri yanks her boots off and rolls up the cuffs of her pants, dipping her feet into the briny wash and digging her toes into the sand just below, velvet-soft. With an arrhythmic ebb and flow, the sea retreats for the moment, and Kul Tiras’ cool evening air raises goosebumps on Miri’s legs in the meantime.

Her ear twitches at faint scuffling just behind her, and Miri lets out a sigh. “I promise I’m not brooding, Proudmoore.”

“You aren’t much the brooding type,” Jaina teases lightly as she carefully navigates the rocky outcrop where Miri has made her brief respite, the end of her staff digging into the sand, “ _however_ , Elanarel told me you’d gone out, and no one in Tradewinds had seen you for hours.”

“Worried?” Miri arches a long, violet brow.

“It’s my job to worry, now.” Jaina lets out a sigh as she sinks onto the rocks at Miri’s side, and Miri lifts an arm to drape it easily over Jaina’s shoulders as they lean into one another, the sunset turning the blonde streak in Jaina’s snow-white hair a fiery gold. “Though I admit I see the appeal in the scenery.”

“So do I.” Miri smirks, shifting Jaina’s shoulders to emphasize the point. “But I think the scenery’s just been _vastly_ improved.”

“If your goal is to persuade me into staying to watch the sunset–it’s simple, but effective.”

“Simple but effective is always my preferred strategy, Proudmoore.”

Silence falls, and the sea’s siren song rushes to take its place, filling the air with the soft crash of the tides as they land and recede in an endless cycle. Above, the sky is lit in a riot of color from red to orange to deep violet, the night slowly overtaking the evening. When the sun is just barely a burning sliver on the horizon, Miri stands, and reaches for Jaina’s hand, tugging lightly.

Jaina raises a brow. “Going somewhere?”

“Let’s take a walk on the beach–like regular people in relationships do.” Miri nods with a grin at her discarded boots. “I’ll even carry you in if you want.”

There’s a brief decision to be made, hanging in the air between Miri, Jaina, and the sea, with Jaina’s gaze flickering between them, before she lifts her shoulders in a faint shrug, and reaches for the laces on her boots, dropping them next to Miri’s on the sand, then reaching for the buckle that secures her cloak to her shoulders, rolling it into a neat bundle before setting it on the rocks. She takes Miri’s offered hand, and Miri squeezes tightly, feeling the familiar shape of Jaina’s fingers in her thinner, longer ones.

“It’s been a while since I was on a beach–like this, at least.” Jaina says as their slow steps bring them closer to the gentle tidal rush. “I think I missed it.”

“Maybe we’ll come out here more often.” Foamy seawater laps at Miri’s shins and threatens Jaina’s knees, the further out they go, and Miri tightens her grip on Jaina’s hand. “It may be your job to worry, but no one can worry _all_ the time.”

A pensive quiet is Jaina’s only answer for a long moment, and when Miri turns to look, she finds the fading light leaves darker shadows under Jaina’s eyes than normal, and her heart twists. It isn’t a protest that leaves Jaina’s lips, but instead she says, “Perhaps we will,” and Miri counts it as a victory.

Miri brings their slow, careful steps to a halt when the water reaches just below Jaina’s hips. “Want to stop here?”

“Can we go a bit farther?” comes the question in return, and Miri beams.

Jaina releases Miri’s hand only long enough to stand at her back while she leans down, and Jaina wraps her arms around Miri’s neck while Miri settles Jaina’s weight comfortably on her back. Wading further into the waves, Jaina rests her chin on Miri’s shoulder, and Miri turns her head in time for the last rays of sunlight to paint Jaina’s white hair in streaks of fire, faintly iridescent as seafoam at high noon.

When the water reaches the tops of Miri’s arms, she stops them and carefully dislodges Jaina’s arms from around her neck, turning around and pulling Jaina closer to her chest, laying a soft kiss on her cheek, tasting of the salt in the sea and the sharp chill in the air. Jaina’s hand combs through the short, messy locks in deep violet, tangling gently in the strands at the nape of Miri’s neck, damp with sweat and the seawater both.

Nightfall finds Miri and Jaina there–surrounded by the comforting weight of the ebbing and flowing tide, the safety in the darkness before starlight reigns, and the sound of the ocean’s song.

One with the sea, one with each other.


End file.
